My Benefactor
by PEYO
Summary: Sweet words, kisses and passionate love-making does not exist in this world. The harsh reality is nothing new to Karin. Slight KarinxSasuke/oneshot


My Benefactor

_**A/N:**_

Okay, guys I have no idea if this is my story! Sounds retarded I know, but I found it in my fanfiction folder, and it doesn't have a title, or a disclaimer so im like wtf, is this mine or what? But I think it's mine since I vaguely remember writing it but yeah, just in case! :D

Warnings: um, slightly dark theme, but no actual sex scene and slightly bad language! if you think it should be M, please tell me CALMLY.

**I DISCLAIM, **_onwards!_

_xx_

She blinked, staring blankly at the monotonous grey stone ceiling.

Where was she again?

She turned her head on the pillow to look around the bare room, feeling the stone's icy coldness through the thin blankets covering her aching, naked body. _Ah, that was right…_

Sasuke.

Well, not really, because there was no 'Sasuke' in the room. She could smell his melancholy scent on herself, and felt the slightest twinge of disgust. She felt tainted, marred and like she was garbage. But she was the one who asked for this, wasn't she? Wasn't she the one who had asked for him to fuck her, over and over again, despite the critical blow to her pride?

Even though, the temporary warmth at night was almost worth it all. She shivered, wrapping the cloth around her tighter as she straightened up. Red hair poking out in all different directions, she reached for the glasses that had been disposed of last night on the floor. It was better, have sex with him without being able to make out his face. She could image – image that his eyes were warm, with love, and caring. That way, his blank face, slightly distorted by pleasure, wouldn't hurt her as much.

"Nn." She groaned, rubbing her eyes before placing the red glasses on her nose.

This was ought to be stopped. It should have been stopped. Not yesterday, not the day before that, but since the first time she had felt his warmth. No, it hadn't been warm. It had been cold, and hateful, and his thrusts had been empty and unforgiving. He had spoken no words of love, or safety – he hadn't even bothered.

"Ugh…"

"Get ready, you witch," came a voice she distinguished as Suigetsu's from the other side of the stone door, two rapt knocks sounding. "Sasuke wants to leave."

"But-" she said, in panic. She didn't even have her clothes on!

"_Now!"_

"Okay, okay – just give me a minute! Sheesh!"

She threw off the blanket, and flung herself towards her scattered clothing, tugging each piece on in hurry. Giving a few violent tugs through her rebellious hair, she opened the door with a breath of relief to see Suigutsu had waited for her.

He was just as bad as Sasuke, but at least he kept her mind off things.

"Took you long enough," he said flippantly.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, following him closely behind, her small heels clicking and the end of her brilliant red hair swishing angrily. He growled, but she ignored it blatantly.

"Sasuke!" she said sweetly when they reached the other half of 'Hebi' smiling lovingly.

He said nothing, and she ignored the stab and the tightening in chest.

"I missed you!" she continued, latching herself onto his arm after kicking Suigetsu for snorting at her. "Not like anyone would miss _you,"_ she sneered, poking her tongue out.

"Blergh." Suigetsu pretended to vomit all over the floor exaggeratively.

She held on a little tighter to the limp arm. She was desperate – she knew. Sasuke? – she had given up, and had finished adoring him long ago. Her sweet talks to his back were merely an act, and it pained her to do it. But she needed something to keep her going – anything. Even his cold indifference could be looked over if she thought of him as her… benefactor.

What else was there left for her?

Xx

Yes, yes its short :P I dunno, randomly came to my mind :LL i think it was meant to be longer, but i cant find the plan for it and i have no idea how to continue it so... yeah o.o

Hehe hope you liked it, please leave a review/constructive criticism :)

-KoshiroEmika-


End file.
